Paper Married
by Murffie Creapstone
Summary: Pernikahan merupakan sebuah upacara yang sakral bukan?. tapi bagaiman jika pernihakan itu hanya termuat dalam secarik kertas?. baca dulu deh ceritanya minna NaLu love story! Mind to RnR?Typo Romance,Comedy,Lemons,Drama.(CHAPTER 3 UPATE!)
1. Chapter 1 : Bad Meeting

**"Satu bulan lagi, ibumu Layla akan datang dari Rumah Sakit di Italia!. Jadi, kau harus secepatnya menikah LUCY HEARTFILIA! Tak ada alasan lagi! Jika saat ibumu pulang dan kau belum memiliki pendamping, bersiaplah menikahi PRIA ITU!" Ayah Lucy menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut blonde di sudut kanan ruangan. **

**''S-Sting!?" Lucy memperjelas pandangannya. Memandang Sting yang tengah tersenyum, yang menurut Lucy sangat memuakkan.**

**"... Ta-Tapi ayah-"**

**"Tak ada tapi-tapi Lucy! Jika tak ingin menikah dengannya, carilah suamimu dalam satu bulan ini!" **

**BLAM...**

**Ayah Lucy pergi meninggalkan pintu itu. Meninggalkan Lucy yang masih mematung dengan mulut ternganga lebar.**

**'Menikah!? Ini gila! AaaggggRrrrrrr! Berakhirlah masa bahagiaku!' **

* * *

Lucy duduk bersandar pada kursi di ruang kerjanya. Tangan kanannya menutup matanya frustasi. Sementara itu, diatas meja dihadapannya puluhan foto berserakan tak jelas. Lucy menurunkan tangan kanannya dan kembali memandang foto-foto itu sebelum ia kembali mengacak rambutnya

"Aaaaaarrrggggg... Ini tak mudah! Kenapa aku harus menikah?! Aku tak maauuuuuu!" Suara Lucy menggema diseluruh lorong apartement. Membuat penghuni sebelah merinding mendengarnya.(A/N: disini Lucy tinggal disebuah Apartement)

Lucy membuang nafasnya panjang. Kemudian memandang jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 3 pagi. Sepertinya dia harus begadang lagi hari ini. Lucy kembali mengambil tumpukan foto itu, dan melihatnya satu persatu.

Dua jam setelahnya Lucy langsung membuang foto-foto itu ke tong sampah. Lalu mengucek ucek matanya sambil menguap lebar. Kenapa tak ada satupun laki-laki dalam foto itu yang sesuai tipenya?!. Tiba-tiba sebuah foto menyita perhatian Lucy untuk mengambil foto itu. Lucy mengamatinya sesaat lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia sepertinya menarik. Rambutnya pink, unik sekali" Lucy cekikikan pelan kemudian kembali memandang foto itu

"Aku jadi penasaran ibunya ngidam apa dulu saat mengandungnya. Hihihi. Hm... Apa sifatnya selembut warna rambutnya ya? Sakura...sudahlah, lebih baik langsung bertemu..." Gumannya lalu memasukkan foto lelaki berambut pinkish itu ke dalam laci. Lucy langsung menghubungi menghubungi agen cari jodoh(?) Untuk mengatur pertemuannya besok.

**(Esok Harinya)**

LUCY POV

"Jadi kau Lucy Heartffilia ya? Hm... Wajahmu tak terlalu bagus, tapi tak apa lah. Tubuhmu juga cukup bagus. Tapi aku tak suka gaya berpakaianmu itu. Kau seperti seorang tante tante"

Doengggg...

Astaga ini bukan warna lembut pink Sakura! Ini warna menyeramkan asap beracun! Laki-laki bodoh! Dasar tak punya sopan santun! Beraninya mengritik seorang gadis seperti itu!

Kaa-san! Tou-san! Maafkanlah anakmu ini! Sepertinya anakmu telah menginjak ranjau yang sangat mematikan! huAaaaaaa!

"Tapi dilihat dari wajahmu kau sepertinya gadis yang polos dan manis" *bluussshh* a-apa katanya tadi? Ma-manis? Ah ternyata dia tak terlalu buruk.. Hihi

"Be-Begitukah?. Terimakasih.." Ucapku malu sambil terspu. Ah... Wajahku terasa panas sekali. Dan cengirannya... Hei, aku kenapa?

"Kau langsung senang baru dibilang begitu? Ternyata kau cukup bodoh. Dasar bodoh"

Bletak...

Apa? Aku salah lagi! Dia memang sangat menyebalkan! Dan apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Dia menjitak jidatku?! Beraninya dia!

"Hei!" Kepelototi si kepala pink ini dengan tajam. Tapi dia malah menyeringai dan berdiri mendekat kearahku. Sontak membuatku memundurkan wajahku beberapa centi.

"A-da a-pa Lu-cy Heart-fi-li-a!?" Sial. Wajah si kepala pink ini semakin lama semakin menjengkelkan saja! Ingin rasanya kutonjok hidungnya hingga patah saat ini juga!

END OF LUCY POV

Lucy mencoba mengusir amarahnya dengan membuang nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum sebisanya kepada laki-laki berambut pink itu.

"Haha... Waktuku tak banyak. Jadi kita langsung saja. Perkenalkan aku Lucy Heartfilia~"

"Aku sudah tahu" laki-laki dihadapannya langsung memotong ucapan Lucy. Membuat amarah Lucy kembali meninggi. Lucy kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih- ah bukan- sangat dipaksakan.

"Haha... Lalu kau siapa **Tu-an**?" Lucy melanjutkan kalimatnya, walau tangannya sudah mengepal erat diatas pangkuannya.

"Yeah... Natsu! Natsu Dragnell" Natsu menjawab singkat pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy yang memang sudah sangat greget tertahan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah map dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ini kontraknya. Isinya kita akan jadi suami istri sah. Batasnya waktunya tak ada. Silahkan kau baca, dan tanda tangan disini" Lucy menyerahkan map itu kepada Natsu. Natsu langsung mengambilnya dan menanda tanganinya. (Sepertinya Natsu tak terlalu peduli)

Lucy kembali menatapnya dengan jengkel lalu mengambil kembali map itu. Lucy tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang semacam Natsu didunia ini?. Seandanya ia masih punya waktu, dia akan mencari orang lain. Bukan orang menyebalkan seperti si rambut pink ini.

"Pinjam ponselmu" Natsu langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menyerahkan kepada Lucy. Lucy mengutak atik ponsel itu sebentar lalu mengembalikannya pada Natsu.

"Aku sudah menyimpan alamat emailku disana. Nanti hubungi aku" Lucy lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu disana. Karena terbakar kekesalan amarah Lucy lupa sedang memakai sepatu heels dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Hingga...

Trekkk...

BLUGH...

"Aw..." Natsu menoleh dan mendapati Lucy terjatuh tak jauh darinya. Natsu menghapiri Lucy dan menanyakan keadaan Lucy. Tapi Lucy menjawab dia tak apa-apa. Lucy berusaha kembali berdiri

"Akhh..." tapi Lucy terjatuh lagi sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya. Natsu memandang pergelangan kaki Lucy lalu mensejajarkan kaki Lucy.

"Sepertinya kakimu terklir. Dasar ceroboh" aih... Masih bisa saja dia berkata begitu dalam keadaan ini. Mendengar ucapan ketus Natsu, Lucy merasa jengkel. Saat Natsu menunduk untuk melihat pergelangan kaki Lucy, Lucy punya suatu ide

"Akh... Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Natsu meringis saat tiba-tiba Lucy menarik rambutnya. Lucy menyeringai mengerikan disertai deathglare yang mengerikan.

"Aku tidak ceroboh! Ini gara-gara kau Natsu! Jika kau tidak membuatku kesal aku tak akan berjalan cepat lalu terkilir!" Natsu melotot mendengar ucapan Lucy.

"Hei kenapa kau menyalahkanku hah?! Ini tak ada hubungannya denganku!" Balas Natsu masih meringis

"Ap~ akhh! Sakit!" Natsu memijit pelan pergelangan Lucy. Membuat Lucy menjerit kesakitan. Natsu kembali menatap Lucy jengkel.

"Tahanlah... Supaya cepat sembuh" Natsu terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya, sedangkan Lucy terus menjerit jerit. Karena sakit. Membuat orang orang yang lewat tak bisa menahan tawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Hn... Sekarang sudah baikan kan?"

"Ya... Sudah tak sakit" Lucy ingin berdiri tapi ditahan oleh Natsu

"Hei. Belum boleh digerakan. Nanti dia jadi makin parah!" Lucy menatap Natsu bingung. Natsu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lalu aku pulangnya bagaimana?" Natsu berpikir sejenak. Lucy mulai cemas sekarang. Apa kakinya separah itu?. Tiba-tiba Natsu menggendong Lucy dengan gaya bridde style. Membuat perhatian or ang kembali tersita dua pasangan ini.

"He-hei..."

"Diamlah" Natsu lalu berjalan perlahan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Lucy merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dan... Jantungnya sangat aneh. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat ini. Sepertinya kakinya cukup parah sehingga berdampak pada jantungnya. Itulah kesimpulannya saat ini (aduh... Polos banget sihh...)

NATSU POV

Aku menggendongnya masuk kedalam mobilku. Lalu memacunya menuju alamat yang Lucy katakan. Sesekali kulirik Lucy disampingku. Hah... Wajahnya merah sekali. Dan lagi... Tadi aku bisa merasakan jelas detak jantung Lucy.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih merasakan hangat pelukanku saat menggendongmu tadi Lucy?" Wajah Lucy lebih memerah seketika. Dan itu sangat lucu, memang menyenangkan ternyata mengusik gadis ini.

"A-apa katamu!?" Tuh kan benar. Wajahnya makin lucu saat ini. Haha.. Ini sangat menyenangkan

#Skip Time

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan apartemennya. Ternyata apartemennya lumanyam besar juga. Saat kulihat, Lucy sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Hei... Kau bisa berjalan?" Lucy memandangku sejenah lalu mengangguk pelan

"Sudah malam. Aku masuk dulu. Hati hati" dia langsung berbabalik akan meninggalkanku.

END OF NATSU POV

"Ahh... Tunggu Lucy" Natsu keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Lucy. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan bingung.

"My dessert"

"Ah... He-hei...!" Natsu mengecup leher Lucy dan meninggalkan kissmark disana. Natsu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Lucy yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Sekarang kau miliku. Dan ini tanda kau miliku" mendengar kalimat Natsu Lucy langsung salting(aihh)

"Da-dasar pervert!" Ucap Lucy lalu berlalu meninggalkan Natsu yang masih cengir memandang Lucy.

"Apa kau tak ingin kuemani tidur malam ini Hime?" Natsu kembali menggoda Lucy. Membuat Lucy berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"PERVERT!" Lucy langsung menuju apartemennya. Dia langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemennya rapat. Lucy bersandar pada pintu sambil memegang lehernya.

"Milikknya... Katanya?" Lucy merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi. Dengan wajahnya yang merah padam

Natsu masih berdiri di luar apartemen. Dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Gadis aneh..."

* * *

Pip..pip..pip..

"Ngh...": Lucy meraih ponselnya yang berdering dari atas meja. Matanya terlalu mengantuk untuk sekedar melihat layar ponsel, siapa gitu yang menelponnya pagi-pagi begini.

"Ohayou Luce.. apa tidurmu nyenyak?" mata Lucy langsung terbuka lebar mendengar suara penelpon itu. Wah... kayaknya udah bisa ditebak nih siapa penelponnya...=D

"Na...NATSU!?" Lucy memekik dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Suara Natsu di seberang sana membuatnya sangat terkejut pagi ini (Morning Syok^^), dan Natsu hanya cekikikan disana. Reaksi Lucy memang sudah bisa ditebaknya dari awal.

"Kenapa!?" Lucy mengganti posisinya menjadi terduduk

"Hei.. berterima kasihlah padaku! Jika aku tak membangunkanmu kau pasti masih tidur sampai siang. Aku tak percaya ada wanita bodoh dan mirip babi sepertimu" celetuk Natsu ketus.

"APA!?"

"A-Aye,, aku hanya bercanda Luce. Aku hanya ingin bilang. Apa kita tak akan membicarakan soal pernikahan kita?" Natsu berusaha mencari alasan untuk meredam kemarahan Lucy. Dan dari suaranya sepertinya Lucy sudah hampir meledak

"Pe...Per...Perikahan..?" Lucy melongo. Ia tak menyangka Natsu akan memikirkan soal pernikahan itu. Diraskannya wajahnya mulai memerah dan jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang.

"Ah... kau memang bodoh! Nanti siang aku akan ke apartemenmu. Dandan yang cantik lho...!" terdengar tawa gurau Natsu diseberang sana, hingga panggilan itu berakhir dengan deretan suara tut...

Lucy menurunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Masih terngiang kalimat terakhir Natsu tadi sebelum ia menutup telpon itu. 'Dandan yang cantik lho..'. Deg..

"Ukh..." Perlahan tangan Lucy naik dan mendekap pipi kirinya dengan telapak tangan. Wajahnya masih memerah. Dan dapat ia rasakan telinganya terasa panas. Seakan nafas Natsu sampai menghembus telinganya.

"A...Apaan sih..." gumannya pelan sebelum ia beranjak dari atas ranjangnya.

*Natsu Place*

Ting... tong...

Natsu membukakan pintu dan mendapati Gray berdiri disana. Natsu mengerukan kheningnya sedang Gray hanya nyengir lebar

"Yo Natsu.." Gray langsung berjalan kedalam rumah Natsu dan menggeledah kulkas Natsu

"Apa maumu ice cube?" Natsu memandang Gray tengik

"Hei.. aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu pinkish" Gray mengibas ngibaskan tangannya. Walau Gray menyangkal Natsu yakin Gray punya maksud datang kerumahnya hari ini.

"Aku tahu kau punya tujuan datang kemari ice cube. Dan jangan memanggilku lagi dengan panggilan konyol itu"

Gray meletakkan kaleng cola ditangannya, dan mendekati Natsu. Gray tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk bahu Natsu. "Ahahaha... kau tahu saja pinkish~"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Baiklah... baiklah Natsu! Malam nanti kami akan berkumpul untuk makan di kedai. Kau harus datang ya!" Natsu terdiam sejenak

"Nanti siang aku ada acara ke rumah Lucy" jawabnya singkat. Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lucy?"

Natsu baru ingat. Dia belum menceritakan soal Lucy kepada Gray. "Hm... dia calon istiku, Lucy Heartfilia. Kami akan segera menikah" Natsu menjawab enteng dan beranjak duduk di sofa. Gray diam sejenak, sebelum ia menyeringai dan mendekati Natsu

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu!?" Natsu mendorong wajah Gray yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Wah... kau akan menikah Natsu? Artinya kau tak akan pernah sendirian!" Gray berbicara menggunakan logat yang menyebalkan dan membuat Natsu binging. "Hah!?"

"Hahaha... begini.. begini... kau tak akan pernah sendirian Natsu! Tidur bersama, makan bersama, bersantai bersama, mandi bersama, dan melakukan 'itu' bersama"Natsu membeku sekarang. Wajahnya mulai dihiasi oleh semburat semburat merah. Seringai Gray makin melebar melihat reaksi Natsu iu. Dan Gray kembali membuka suara

"Senangnya... ah ya! Bagaimana dengan bulan madu~"

"Cukup ice cube jangan bicarakan itu lagi!" Natsu memelototi Gray, tapi karena semburat merah masih bersemu dipipinya Gray hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Dan Natsu semakin kesal dibuatnya

"Hentikan! Lagipula apa kau sudah gila datang kesini dengan bertelanjang dada begitu!?"

"Hei.. rumahku hanya tiga blok dari sini Natsu" Gray menopang dagunya menatap sumingrah Natsu

"Tiga blok itu jauh Gray!"

*Back to Lucy*

Apartemen Lucy terlihat agak berantakan hari ini. Tumpukan baju berkumpul diatas ranjangnya. Sedangkan Lucy masih sibuk mengobrak abrik lemari pakaiannya.

"Ini... tak cocok. Ini... terlalu berlebihan. Yang ini... terlalu mini" Lucy berdiri didepan cermin sambil memilih beberapa baju ditangannya.

"Ah.. ini!" Lucy memeluk sebuah dress ditangannya. Dress selutut berwarna biru tosca dan dengan lengan sesiku menjadi pilihannya.

Lucy memandang dress itu dalam dalam. Sebuah rasa tak sabar dan gelisah menyelimuti hatinya. Apakah itu?

"Aku ini... kenap sih?"

*Back to Natsu*

NATSU POV

Akhirnya setelah berhasil mengusir Gray aku bisa agak tenang sedikit. Hah... apa benar yang dikatakan Gray tadi? Ahh... sudahlah! Lebih baik aku bersiap pergi menuju apartemen Lucy.

Akhirnya aku melesat juga menuju apartemen Lucy. Tunggu aku... Luce

END OF NATSU POV

Natsu memarkir mobilnya lalu segera memasuki gedung apartemen. Natsu mengambil ponsel dari sakinya dan membuka sebuah pesan. "Kamar nomor 256"gumannya pelan lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Akhirnya dia tiba didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 256. Natsu mengetuknya perlahan. Dan perlahan juga pintu itu terbuka. Sosok Lucy mengenakan Dress tosca dengan rambitnya yang dinaikkan terpampang indah didepan pintu itu. Natsu tercengang dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

"Masuklah" Lucy membukakan jalan lebar untuk Natsu. Dan Natsu segera masuk kedalam apartemen Lucy. Dan harus Natsu akui. Apartemen Lucy sangat rapi dan terawat dengan baik.

LUCY POV

Ahhhh... dia masuk, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan!?. Aduh.. kenapa jantungku tak tenang seperti ini? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana.?. kulirik Natsu yang telah duduk diatas sofa, dan kususul dia duduk di sofa. Ahh... dia terlihat.. tampan

"Hei aku belum makan siang. Boleh aku makan disini?" kalimatnya membuyarkan lamunantu. Segera kuberdiri dan kutatap dia

"Ah... te-tentu!" aku langsung berlari menuju dapur. Astaga. Ini membuatku gila. Setelah bekitar 30 menit berkutat didalam dapur. Akhirnya makannya siap. Segera aku datang menghampiri Natsu.

END OF LUCY POV

Lucy berjalan mendekati Natsu. Dan Natsu sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa. Lucy tertawa geli melihat Natsu. Ternyata Natsu kelelahan. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, perlahan tangan Lucy membelai rambut Natsu

"Kau sangat manis saat tertidur"Guman Lucy pelan. Hingga tiba tiba Natsu menarik tangan Lucy sehingga Lucy jatuh dan menindih tubuh Natsu

"Benarkah? Kau juga manis"Natsu menyeringai kearah lucy yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Dan Lucy langsung melepaskan diri dari Natsu dan bangkit berdiri.

"Pervert!" Natsu hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Lucy. Hingga akhirnya dia menguap lagi.

"Jika kau memang mengantuk, tidur saja di ranjangku"Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy yang menatapnya khawatir. Natsu membuang wajah sebentar lalu kembali menatap Lucy

"Tadinya aku maunya begitu. Saat aku ingin tidur di ranjangmu, aku melihat bantalmu penuh dengan warna. Semalam kau pasti tidur sambil ngiler. Dasar jorok!" Lucy tercengan mandengar kata-kata Natsu. Hei.. beraninya dia bicara seperti itu. "APA!?"

Lucy memukul mukul Natsu yang terus mengaduh sambil tertawa. Dan itu membuat Lucy semakin kesal. Hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh. Dengan Lucy diatas Natsu. Astaga!

"Lu..Lucy-chan kau sedang apa?"

JEDERRRRR...

"Matilah aku!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Kira kira siapa yang datang ya readers?**

**Ahahaha... tunggu chapter duanya ya!**

**Jangan lupa di review ya readers**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**NALU FOREVER**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bump Bump?

**Chapter 2 : Bump bump?**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

**"Lu..Lucy-chan kau sedang apa?"**

**JEDERRRRR...**

**"Matilah aku"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ju-JUVIA!"

Juvia berdiri didepan pintu. Menatatap tak percaya ke arah dua orang didepannya. Hei... bagaimana bisa saat kau datang mengunjungi sahabatmu, yang kau dapatkan adalah sahabatmu yang sedang menindih seorang lelaki?

"Lu-Luc~"

BRUK...

"JUVIA!"

"Ja-Jadi dia calon suami Lucy-chan?" Lucy mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Juvia. Juvia mangut-mangut, lalu menatap Natsu yang duduk disebelah Lucy.

Setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan Natsu, Juvia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Lucy. "Aku tahu kalian akan segera menikah Lucy-chan. Tapi sebaiknya kalian jangan melakukan 'itu' dulu. Sebaiknya kalian tunggu sampai kalian resmi jadi suami istri" kata Juvia sambil memainkan jari tangannya. Wajah Lucy memerah seketika.

"Itu bukan~"

"Yah... kami hanya tak sabar" Natsu menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum. Juvia menatap Natsu kaget lalu wajahnya memerah

Lucy menatap Natsu tak percaya, yah.. walau wajahnya memerah juga. "He-Hei!"

"Ah.. dia kan sahabatmu Lucy, jadi kau tak perlu malu!. Lagipula apa Gray tak pernah mencoba menyerangmu? Ju-vi-a?" Natsi memandang Juvia dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Wajah Juvia memerah, dan Juvia langsung membuang mukanya dari Natsu.

"G-Gray?!" Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natsu. Natsu melebarkan seringainya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Jarah bibir mereka kini hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Wajah Lucy semakin merah sekarang. Bahkan Lucy dapat merasakan nafas Natsu yang terus menghembus bibirnya. (kkyaaaaaa...)

"Gray itu sahabatku. Jadi aku tahu kelakuan dan tabiatnya. Dan tentunya aku tahu siapa kekasihnya" Lucy semakin gelisah dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi Natsu berbisik tepat didepan telinganya. Sehingga ia merasakan nafas Natsu menggelitik telinganya.

Juvia menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan wajah sangat malu. Juvia langsung berdiri dan menunduk kepada Lcy

"Maafkan aku telah mengganggu! Sampai jumpa Lucy-chan!" Juvia langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen Lucy. Meninggalkan Lucy yang masih membeku. Yang dirasakan Lucy hanyalah detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, juga hembudan hangat nafas Natsu.

"Lucy..." Natsu memanggil Lucy dengan sangat menggoda lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy. Lucy langsung menutup matanya erat. Dalam benak Lucy, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Hei... kenapa tampangmu seperti itu? Apa kau sangat mengharapkan ciuman dariku?" Deg... heh!?. Lucy langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Natsu yang sedang tersenyum meledeknya. Lucy langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari Natsu

"A-A-Apa maksudmu!? A..aku.. aku tak pernah menginginkannya! Ak.. memilih mati! Daripada menciumu!" Lucy langsung berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang sedang tertawa diatas sofa.

"Hei... tak apa. Sini bias kucium. Muah..muah. haha" Lucy menoleh dan memandang Natsu kesal

"Aku tak butuh! Pervert!" Teriaknya kepada Natsu

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tadi seperti sangat menantikannya?"

"Apa?! Kau tak menginginkannya! Dan kau~"

Duak!

"Ahhhh..." Lucy memegangi dahinya yang membentur pintu dapur. Mungkin nasibnya memang sedang sial hari ini. Natsu kembali tertawa bahkan lebih keras,. Lucy menoleh lalu menatap penuh kesal Natsu. Lalu dia pergi sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya.

"Gadis aneh.." Natsu mengangkat bahunya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Lucy masuk kekamarnya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. DIa merasa sangat kesal kepada Natsu. Bercandanya sangat tak lucu menurutnya. Apalagi dia melakukannya didepan Juvia. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Juvia nanti?!.

"Aahhhh... terserahlah!" Lucy membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, hingga tak sadar ia tekah terlelap disana.

"Hei... aku lapar Lu...cy?" Natsu masuk kekamar Lucy dan menemukan Lucy yang tengah terlelpa diatas ranjang. Natsu tersenyum lalu mendekati Lucy.

"Kau sangat bodoh saat biasanya. Tapi saat tidur kau terlihat seperti tuan putri" Natsu mengelus rambut Lucy membuat Lucy sempat melenguh beberapa kali. Natsu memperhatikan wajah Lucy dalam. Dan perlahan Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Natsu mencium Lucy dalam diam. Lalu Natsu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang tengah tertelap.

"Na-Natsu..." Natsu menoleh dan mendapati Lucy masih tertidur.

"Buh... dia mengigau? Tentangku?" Natsu tertawa kecil lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mencari cari sosok yang tak asing baginya. Tapi tak ada disekelilingnya. Lucy menggerakkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan bibirnya. Bibirnya terasa panas.

"Kenapa... aku mimpi berciuman dengan Natsu?"

"Ahh.. sudahlah itu tak mungkin! Itu hanya mimpi! Jangan gila Lucy!" Lucy langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju arah dapur.

LUCY POV

"Kau lama sekali tidur! Ternyata kau memang mirip babi!" suara itu tertangkap pendengaranku. Suara penuh ejekan, namun terdengar sangat hangat. Kuputar leherku dan kupandang kau yang juga tengah menatapku.

Mungkin yang kau katakana barusan sangat membuatku kesal, tapi entah kenapa aku tak berminat untuk berteriak dan memakimu. Entah kenapa, tenagaku terasa tidak cukup untuk berbuat begitu.

Aku lebih memilih memutar badanku menuju kulkas, dan meninggalkan kau yang tengah terduduk diatas sofa. Kau menatapku heran, lalu menyusulku dari belakang.

"Hei Luce, kau terlihat kurang baik" aku memandang wajahmu yang jaraknya terbilang dekat dengan wajahku. Yah.. kurasa aku memang kurang baik hari ini

"Aku rasa, aku tak enak badan. Kepalaku~" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Kalimatku menggantung, saat kurasakan tangan besarmu menyentuh dahiku.

"Badanmu panas Luce. Kurasa kau sakit. Wajahmu bahkan sangat merah saat ini" Aku membuang wajahku, yang baru saja kau katai merah. Tak tahukah kau wajahku merah karena perlakuanmu ini?. Aku bersyukur kau itu bodoh Natsu!

END OF LUCY POV

Natsu masih menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Natsu. Mereka masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Natsu dengan keadaan Lucy. Dan Lucy dengan arti perlakuan Natsu.

Brak…

"Lucy-chan…" seorang gadis berambut biru muncul di ambang pintu. Membuat perhatian dua orang tadi langsung teralihkan kea rah pintu. Gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah polosnya disana. Dengan semburat kecil dipipinya. Natsu langsung menurunkan tangannya dari dahi Lucy. Dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Gadis itu-Wendy- menatap Natsu dengan salah tingkah. Natsu berdiri disamping Wendy, dan meliriknya dari samping.

"Belajarlah mengetuk pintu gadis kecil. Kau hampir saja mencampuri urusan orang dewasa" wajah Wendy langsung memerah. Lucy langsung tersadar dan menatap Natsu dan Wendy yang berada diambang pintu.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan!? Sadarkah kau Wendy itu masih kecil!? Dasar PERVERT!" Lucy melempar berbagai benda yang dapat ia raih kea rah Natsu. Natsu langsung menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Hingga serangan itu berakhir dan Lucy mendekati Wendy.

"Wendy, jangan dengarkan omongan orang bodoh itu. Ada apa Wendy?" Lucy tersenyum kearah Wendy. Saat Wendy ingin menjawab, Tiba-tiba Natsu kembali terlihat dari balik tembok

"Nanti aku akan membawamu ke pesta bersama teman-temanku. Nanti malam kutungga didepan jam 7. Pakai ini nanti" Lucy menatap Natsu bingung. Dan mengambil sebuah tas yang dibawa Natsu. Natsu langsung pergi meninggalkan Lucy, yang mulai didatangi semburat merah pada pipinya.

Wendy menatap lucy mengerti sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Lucy masih menatap tas itu dengan sebuah lengkungan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Lama sekali Lucy terdiambegitu, Wendy mulai angkat bicara

"Apa orang tadi itu calon suami Lucy-chan?" Lucy terenyak dan menatap Wendy cepat

"Ng… ah-ah.. mmm.." Lucy tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan akhirnya ia memilih mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu bagus! Berarti ayah Lucy-chan tak akan memaksamu menikahi Sting-kun. Aku tak suka sikapnya. Dan kurasa laki-laki tadi itu cocok denganmu Lucy-chan!" Wendy berkata dengan semangat.

'Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya kami hanya menikah kontrak' pikir Lucy. Lucy mengajak Wendy untuk duduk di sofa dan membuatkannya teh untuknya.

*Natsu's house*

Natsu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Sebuah senyuman lega terpampang pada wajahnya. Lega, karena sia sudah menyampaikan pesannya pada Lucy. Natsu memandang sebuah jam yang melingkar pada tangannya. Pukul 4 sore.

"Tinggal 3 jam lagi" Natsu melipat tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal untuk bersandar pada sofa. Tiga jam menuju kebahagiaan.

* * *

Natsu berdiri didepan apartemen Lucy, sambil bersandar pada mobilnya menunggu Lucy. Sebenarnya ini masih pukul 6:45, tapi entah kenapa Natsu sudah berada disini. Mungkinkah dia… tidak sabar?. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu.

"Maaf membuat menunggu. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku.. Natsu?" Natsu mengarahkan pandngannya ke asal suara. Lucy berjalan dengan anggun mendekatinya. Sebuah dress merah selutut tanpa lengan terlihat sangat serasi dengan Lucy.

Natsu memandang Lucy kagum beberapa saat, lalu berjalan mendekati Lucy dan mengulurkan tangannya. Lucy memandang Natsu terkejut lalu membalas uluran tangan Natsu. Dan berjalan menuju mobil. Natsu memandang Lucy disebelahnya sejenak lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka tiba didepan disebuah Bar. Natsu turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Lucy. Lucy terlihat mengatur nafasnya beberapa kali. Dan Natsu tahu, Lucy gugup.

"Tenanglah Lucy" Lucy menatap Natsu yang tersenyum padanya. Lalu tersenyum lembut membalas senyuman Natsu. Pasangan ini lalu masuk kedalam Bar dengan berpegangan tangan.

LUCY POV

Ehhhh?

Doeng…

Kugaruk pelan kepalaku kikuk. Hei.. aku tak pernah menyangka ini. Semua teman Natsu… adalah kenalanku!. Mira, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Bianca, Eflman, Lissana, dan bahkan Juvia!

Sembilan orang itu memandang kami dengan tak percaya. Dan kau hanya memandang bosan tatapan teman-temanmu itu.

"Hei… bagaimana bisa kalian akan menikah!? Bahkan kami tak tahu! Dan bagaimana kalian bias saling mengenal!?" Levy menatapku dengan sangat ingin tahu. Dan aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kulirik Natsu disebelahku. Natsu mengangguk lalu menatap teman-temannya

"Yah… kami memang baru mengenal sih.."

"BARU MENGENAL!?" kututup sebelah mataku saat mendengar teriakan kencang itu. Hei.. ini reaksi normal bukan? Dengan mudahnya dia jujur begitu. Dia memang bodoh. Natsu hanya mengagguk menanggapinya

"Jadi kalian akan menikah dengan orang yang baru saja kalian kenal!?. Astaga! Cinta memang rumit" Lissana menggelengkan kepalanya, dan yang lain ikut membenarkan ucapan Lissana tadi.

"Yah… walau baru mengenalnya aku cukup mengenalnya. Dia itu seperti babi" apa!? Dia bilang apa tadi? Babi?!

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu!?" sekarang aku mulai marah Natsu!. Setelah beradu argument kamipun terlibat saling cubit-cubitan( kayak lagu aja)

END OF LUCY POV

"…. Tadi Juvia melihat Lucy-chan dan Natsu~" Lucy langsung membungkam mulut Juvia dengan tangannya. Yang lainnya hanya menatap Lucy bingung minus Natsu.

"Ada apa?" Laxus bertanya dengan datar. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha keras mencari alas an.

"Ah.. ya itu…. Tadi kami bertemu JUvia saat membeli Chesscake" cling! Erza langsung mendekati Lucy. Dengan aura yang suram. Perasaan Lucy mulai tak enak saat ini.

"Jadi kalian membeli Chesscake, dan kalian tak membaginya pada kami!?" Lucy menciut seketika. Dia memang ceroboh. Alas an itu justru membuatnya jatuh kedalam lubang buaya.

"Ah.. maaf terlambat" sebuah suara muncul dari belakang. Semua mata teruju kesana. Seorang pemuda berambut biru dating dengan sebuah tas plastic besar ditangannya

"Je-Jellal?" Erza menatap Jellal kikuk. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipinya. Dan sepertinya dia mulai melupakan kemarahannya kepada Lucy.

"Ah iya Erza. Ini tadi aku lewat took kue, jadi aku membelikanmu chesscake ini" Erza menerima kantong plastic itu dan tersenyum kepada jellal. Lucy memandang mereka dengan lega

"Terimakasih penyelamatku" gumann Lucy pelan

Pesta berjalan dengan meriah. Begitu meriah dan penuh dengan tawa. Sebuah pemandangan menyenangkan yang pastinya hanya aka nada sekali dalam hidup.

"Haha… Lalu bagaimana dengan bump-bumpnya?" Gajeel bertanya dengan gaya khasnya. Lucy menatap Gajeel dengan bingung

"Apa maksudmu Gajeel?" Lucy bertanya sambil menatap Gajeel penasaran

"Hei.. bump-bump! Kalian akan melakukannya bukan? Kalau sudah meikah~"

Buakhhh…

Natsu langsung melempar Gajeel dengan sebuah sandwich. Gajeel menatap Natsu kesal lalu mendekati Natsu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan Natsu!?" Gajeel menatap Natsu garang

"Diamlah kau!" Natsu balas menatap Gajeel dingin. Membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Natsu lalu menarik tangan Lucy dan membanya keluar dari Bar.

Semua orang menatap mereka dengan bingung. Gajeel berjalan pelan mendekati Levy yang duduk disalahsaku kursi bar

"Hei, pendek. Dia kenapa?" Levy menatap Gajeel bosan lalu menatap punggung Natsu yang mulai menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

"Sepertinya dia tak ingin Lucy tahu soal yang katakana tadi. Kau itu bodoh Gajeel" Gajeel menatap Levy bingung. Dan Levy hanya menghembuskan nafasnya bosan.

Natsu membawa Lucy kesebuah jembatan dibelakang Bar. Lucy masih diam dengan seribu tanda Tanya. Sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan perkataan Gajeel tadi. Tapi melihat ekspresi Natsu begini ia mengurungkan niatnya bertanya.

NATSU POV

Kenapa aku menarikmu kemari? Akupun tak tahu. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin kau mendengar perkataan bodoh Gajeel itu. Kupandang wajahmu yang terlihat bingung menatapku.

"Pemandangan disini sangat indah" kucoba berbasa basi, berharap kau takkan bertanya macam-macam maksug Gajeel tadi. Kau hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ketepi jembatan dan menikmati pemandangan malam.

Aku bernafas lega. Untnglah dia tak menanyakan macam-macam. Kulirik sebelah kananku. Sebuah mawar merah mekar dipucuk semak berduri itu.

"Lucy" kau berbalik dan menatapku tak percaya. Sebuah mawar merak kuulurkan kepadamu. Dan kau menerimanya dengan sebuah senyum lembut diwajahmu. Wajahmu yang diterpa sinar bulan, terlihat sangat… cantik

END OF NATSU POV

Lucy memandang mawar itu dengan senyum manis masih terukir pada wajahnya. Ia memang tak pernah menyangka Natsu ternyata romantic juga. Mereka terdiam. Hening, tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan

Pip…Pip..Pip..

Hingga suara deringan ponsel Lucy memcah keheningan itu. Lucy langsung meraih ponselnya dan mengangkap telephone itu.

"Apa!?" Natsu menatap Lucy khawatir saat tiba-tiba Lucy berteriak.

"Tapi~" Lucy tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sambungan itu telah berakhir. Natsu menatap Lucy semakin khawatir

"Ada apa Luce?" Lucy menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menatap Natsu dalam

"Kita harus segera menikah"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha…. Maaf ya minna**

**Ficnya agak gaje. Soalnya saya lagi kejar waktu mau ulangan akhir semester**

**Maaf juga adengan hotnya disini masih sedikit, tapi chapter selanjutnya akan banyak**

**Walau gak lemon eksplit**

**Minta reviewnya ya minna**


	3. Chapter 3 : Wedding Day

**Chapter 3 : Wedding Day**

**Last Chapter :**

**"Ada apa Lucy?" Lucy menarik nafas dalam, lalu menatap Natsu dalam**

**"Kita harus segera menikah"**

**.**

**.**

"K-kenapa?" Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya berat, lalu menatap Natsu penuh harap.

"Kepulangan ibuku dipercepat. Dia akan pulang seminggu lagi. Dan kita harus sudah menikah sebelum hari itu" Lucy menundukan kepalanya. Ini sebenarnya sangat membebaninya. Ia tak ingin menikah dengan Sting. Tapi dilain sisi ia juga tak ingin membebani Natsu.

Butiran bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Lucy. Hingga tak lama tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"Maafkan aku... Natsu" Natsu menatap Lucy sedih. Suara parau Lucy memperjelas seberapa berat beban yang dipikul Lucy. Natsu kemudian mengelus pipi Lucy, membuat Lucy mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tak apa. Lagipula kita memang harus segera membicarakan soal pernikahan kita" Lucy menatap wajah Natsu, yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ukh" Lucy langsung memeluk tubuh Natsu. Melenyapkan jarak yang ada diantara mereka.

"Tak apa. Besok, kita persiapkan semuanya"

Dentingan suara jam terus terdengar. Langkah langkah tergesa pun tak luput dari pendengaran.

Lucy berlari menuju pintu apartemennya dengan sebuah senyum terukir pada wajahnya. Membayangkan bertemu Natsu, sepertinya membuatnya makin bersemangat.

Sebuah mobil merah terparkir di tempat parkir. Lucy langsung tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya

"Hei! Sudah menunggu lama?" Lucy membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk disana.

"Hei.."

Lucy menoleh ke arah kaca, disana Natsu memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apa!? Cepatlah masuk kedalam mobil!" Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya tangan didepan dada

"Aku tak mau. Kasihan pemilik mobilnya" suara Natsu kali ini terdengar seperti menahan tawa. Lucy menoleh dan menatap Natsu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa mak~" Heee... Lucy menoleh ke arah tempat duduk disebelahnya. Seorang pria tua menatapnya tak berkedip.

"A.. A..a.. Gomenasai! Maafkan aku! Gomenasai!" Lucy langsung keluar dari mobil dan menunduk minta maaf berulang-ulang pada pria itu.

"Buh... Hahahahahahaha..." Lucy menoleh dan melempar sebuah deathglare mengerikan kepada Natsu yang terus tertawa lepas.

Dengan kikuk Lucy mengucapkan salam dan menuju ke arah Natsu

"Haha... Ternyata kau memang bodoh! Haha dasar bodoh!" Lucy mengerutkan dahinya. Hei.. Apa orang ini sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan?

"Diamlah! Cepat! Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" Lucy langsung berjalan meninggalkan Natsu dibelakangnya

"Hei.. Hati hati, nanti kau memasuki mobil Gubernur!" Deg! Lucy berhenti dan menoleh perlahan secara mengerikan kebelakang

"Natsu~" glekh

"Haha.. Wakata wakata" Natsu berhenti tertawa. Dengan takut takut ia mendahului Lucy dan membukakan pintu mobilnya

"Arigatou" Lucy masih menatap Natsu mengerikan. Natsu membalas ucapan terimakasih Lucy sebuah senyuman tanpa semangat.

Natsu masuk kedalam mobil, lalu memacu mobilnya itu menuju rumah ayah Lucy.

"Hei.. Apa kau yakin ayahmu akan merestui kita?" Lucy menoleh dan menatap Natsu yang masih fokus ke arah jalanan.

"Itu pasti. Asal kau tak bertindak menyebalkan didepannya" ada nada ejekan dalam kalimat Lucy itu. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy sejenak, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan

"Dasar.. Ukh.! Hei!" Lucy berteriak saat mobil Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti ditepi jalan. Natsu langsung menoleh ke arah Lucy yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Perlahan, Natsu terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy. Membuat Lucy terpaksa memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hei.."Lucy mulai gelisah sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mundur dan menghindari wajah Natsu yang semakin dekat. Hingga kepalanya sudah menyentuh pintu mobil, dan ia tak bisa mundur lagi

Lucy langsung memutar lehernya dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Tapi tangan Natsu langsun menahan dagu Lucy, sehingga ia tak dapat menghindar.

Ditambah lagi wajah Natsu yang hanya tinggah beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Membuat Lucy semakin gelisah. Lucy dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini

"Na.. Natsu" tanpa sadar leguhan lembut itu lolos dari bibir Lucy, membuat Natsu menyeringai lebar dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Lucy. Lucy langsung menutup matanya erat. Hanya menunggu waktu, untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu padanya.

Byuh...

Lucy membuka matanya, saat merasakan sebuah hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya

Cup..

Lucy membulatkan bola matanya saat Natsu tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga Natsu melepas ciuman itu, dan memandang wajah Lucy dengan jarak yang masih sangat dekat

Lucy tak bergerak sedikitpun. Jangankan bergerak, berkedip pun Lucy tidak. Lucy masih mematung. Natsu tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Lucy.

"Aku tak mau ciuman pertama kita, terlewati dengan kau yang menutup matamu" Natsu mencubit hidung Lucy. Tapi Lucy masih saja mematung.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Luce? Apa kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih?" Deg! Lucy langsung tersadar.

"Be-berhenti menggodaku! Cepat! Kita tak punya banyak waktu Natsu!" Lucy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu. Natsu hanya tertawa kecil lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sial… ciuman pertamaku" Lucy berguman pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Tapi tampakanya pendengaran Natsu terlalu tajam, untuk tidak mendengar gumanan itu.

"Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu? Astaga. Gadis bodoh yang tak tahu dunia orang dewasa" Natsu tersenyum- ah bukan menyeringai tepatnya. Lucy memutar lehernya dan menatap Natsu horror. Glekh.. sepertinya ini buruk

"NATSUUUUU!"

"TIDAKKK!"

Tin… Tinn… Tin..

* * *

"Nah Natsu didepan kita hanya tinggal belok ke kiri" Lucy tersenyum dan menengok ke arah Natsu.

"Aku.. tak bisa.. merasakan.. jantungku" Natsu tak bisa merasakan detak jantung ataupun nafasnya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah dengungan tawon(?), yang terus mendengung ditelinganya. Yah… ini adalah hukuman Lucy, yang memberinya teriakan dengan tinggi 25 oktaf

"Sudahlah cepat! Target ku hari ini semua sudah siap!"

"A-aye" Natsu langsung meningkatkan kecepatan laju mobilnya, membuat Lucy agak tersentak.

"Nat.. Natsu! Pelan pelan!" suara Lucy terdengar bergetar kala itu. Sebuah seringai mulai menghiasi wajah Natsu. Natsu kembali menaikkan kecepatan mobil, hingga Lucy tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya bahkan sudah sangat pucat

Ckittt ...

Mobil merah itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah, kediaman keluarga besar Heartfilia. Natsu menyeringai lebar lalu langsung keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Lucy

"Bagaimana perjalanan Anda nona?" Natsu mulai menundukkan badannya. Berlagak bak seorang pelayan yang melayani nonanya. Lucy menatap Natsu kesal, walau wajahnya masih sangat pucat. Lucy melempar sebuah tatapan tajam kearah Natsu

"Hei… itu balasan untuk teriakan merdumu nona Luce" Lucy masih memandang Natsu yang memamerkan jarinya yang berbentuk V, kemudian membuang nafasnya berat.

"Cepat masuk" Lucy berjalan menuju pintu rumah besar itu, diikuti Natsu yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Lucy membunyikan loncengpada pintu, dan tak lama kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik berbaju pelayan terlihat berdiri didepan pintu

"Selamat datang Nona Lucy, Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda" pelayan berambut merah muda itu membungkuk dihadapan Lucy.

"Arigatou.. Aries-nii" Lucy tersenyum dan membalas sapaan pelayan itu.

Lucy dan Natsu langsung menuju ruang tengah tempat ayah Lucy sudah menunggu. Saat melewati pintu tengah. Hal pertama kali yang mereka temukan adalah, seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"Ah ... Lucy! Kau sudah datang! Server!" Ayah Lucy menepuk kedua tangannya. Dan belasan server langsung masuk membawa minuman, makanan, dan fasilitas lainnya (?)

"Tadaima… ayah" Lucy tersenyum lalu langsung memeluk ayahnya. Ayahnya membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap usap kepala Lucy.

"Jadi bagaimana? Siapa pengantinmu?" Lucy melepas pelukannya lalu menoleh ke arah Natsu. Ayah Lucy mengerti dan langsung mempersilahkan Lucy dan Natsu duduk

LUCY POV

"Perkenalkan aku ayah Lucy. Dan siapa Namamu nak?"

"Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragnel"

Kupandangi ayah dan Natsu yang masih sibuk bercengkrama. Sesekali sebuah senyum terukir di wajahku, ketika melihat eksprei Natsu yang lucu. Tapi tunggu, perasaanku dia sangat sopan saat berbicara dengan ayah ... Ah! Dasar! Dia jaga image!

"Dan kapan kalian akan menikah?" pertanyaan ayah sukses membuatku kembali masuk kedalam pembicaraan. Kuputar leherku, dan kupandang Natsu yang juga tengah memandangiku. Kutarik sudut bibirku, dan kuumbar sebuah senyum lembut padanya. Sebelum kembali kuarahkan pandanganku pada ayah

"Besok"

"Apa!? Besok!? Aries!" Ayah langsung menepuk tangannya lagi. Tapi kali ini sepertinya lebih keras. ah.. tidak, sepertinya ini memang akan terjadi

"Selamat atas pernikahannya .."

Aries-nii, dan para pelayan lainnya langsung menyemprotkan berbagai kertas warna warni ke arahku dan Natsu. Tak lupa berbaai kata sambutan dan doa diumbarkan pada kami. Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Dan saat kupandang Natsu, dia hanya tersenyum dengan sangat lembut.

END OF LUCY POV

"Baiklah! Karena kalian akan menikah besok,apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?" Lucy dan Natsu kembali saling pandang, lalu menggeleng satu sama lain. Ayah Lucy yang melihat itu langsung berdiri

"Cepat! Kalian harus segera mempersiapkannya! Untuk acara dan undangan biarkan kami yang mengatur! Kalian persiapkan yang lainnya!"Ayah Lucy langsung menyuruh(mengusir-.-) Lucy dan Natsu untuk segera mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Natsu dan Lucy tersenyum, lalu langsung meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

Mereka pergi ke pusat kota Magnolia untuk membeli persiapan pernikaan mereka. Cincin, bunga, kue, dan semuanya sudah mereka dapatkan. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal baju pengantin.

"Haaah ... Ukhh,,,, Ukh! Haaah"

"Sudahlah! Jika tak muat, cari saja yang lain" Lucy menatap bosan Lucy yang masih terus berusaha mengaitkan restleting baju pengantin yang dicobanya

"Tapi aku suka baju ini ..." Lucy merengek kearah Natsu, membuat Natsu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau tak muat, mau diapakan?" Lucy menyerah kali ini. Mungkin Natsu benar. Baju pengantin ini tak muat untuknya. Lucy membuka baju itu, dan mulai berkeliling mencari gaun yang lain

Setelah lama berkeliling. Sebuah gaun pengantn kembali menyita perhatian Lucy. Sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih, dengan pola bunga sakura berwarna tipis dan lembut. Lucy lalu menarik tangan Natsu untuk menuju gaun itu.

"Bagaimana jika ini? Warnanya cantik" Lucy membelai baju pengantin itu. Natsu mengamati gaun itu sejenak, lalu mengangguk setuju

"Tapi… kau yakin gaun ini muat? Yang tadi saja tidak"

DOENG ..

Lucy memandang Natsu dengan alisnya yang mengkerut. Iya lah dia marah… masa Natsu menghina tubuhya

"Pasti muat!" Lucy menyipitkan kedua matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Melihat ekspresi Lucy Natsu mulai tertawa geli

"Yakin Kau?"

"Ukh… lihat saja nanti!" Lucy langsung mengambil gaun itu dan melesat menuju ruang ganti. Meninggalkan Natsu yang mulai cekikikan disana.

Natsu akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disebuah sofa, karena menunggu Lucy yang tak kunjung kembali dari ruang ganti

Pip .. pip ..

Natsu menoleh, dan menemukan tas Lucy berbunyi. Handphoneya kali!. Natsu langsung mengambil tas Lucy dan mengeluarkan hanphonen Lucy. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya saat menatap layar handphone itu

"Sting?" Natsu menekan tombol pada layar handphone itu, dan menempelkan handphone itu pada telinganya

"Halo Lu~chaann! Apa benar kau akan menikah?" suara seorang pemuda terdengar diseberang sana, membuat Natsu kembali mengerutkan dahinya

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Jawab aku" Natsu tersentak saat suara itu kembali terdengar. Perlahan Natsu mulai membuka mulutnya

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau siapa!? Dimana Lucy!? Kau apakan dia!?" Natsu semakin heran saat ini. Siapa orang yang telah menelphone calon istrinya itu"

"Aku calon suami Lucy" kata-kata Natsu membuat pemuda diseberang sana diam seribu bahasa. Membuat Natsu kembali bingung sekarang

"Natsu.." Natsu menurunkan ponsel Lucy lalu menoleh ke asal suara.

Natsu tak berkedip sedikitpun. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Membuat kemolekan setiap lekukan tubuhnya dapat terekspos dengan indah

"Lu..Lucy?" Natsu melempar ponsel Lucy ke atas sofa, lalu berjalan mendekati Lucy. Melihat Natsu yang berjalan mendektainya, membuat rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah cantik Lucy. Hingga Natsu tepat berada dhadapanya, Lucy langsung tersenyum manis

"Muat kan!" Natsu tak merespon ucapan Lucy tadi, dia masih terus memandangi wajah Lucy dalam. Membuat Lucy tak bisa tenang, dan terus mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi entak kenapa, tatapan dalam Natsu seolah menghipnotis Lucy. Kini, Lucy tak bisa bergerak dan terus menatap mata Natsu dalam

Perlahan, sebelah tangan Natsu mulai melingkar pada pinggang Lucy. Membuat Lucy agak terkejut, tapi dia masih tak bisa mengelak. Natsu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Hingga tinggal satu centi lagi, bibir mereka bertemu. Dan..

"Ehm .."

Lucy dan Natsu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Elfman dan Evergreen menatap mereka lucu. Natsu langsung melepas tautan tangannya pada pinggang Lucy, dan mulai menjauh darinya.

"Hei ... kalian akan membeli gaun pengantin?" Elfman bertanya sambil masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Natsu melihat itu dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Elfman dan Evergreen. Lucy menatap Natsu sejenak lalu tersenyum pada Elfman

"Iya Elfman! Evergreen!" mendengar jawaban Lucy, Evergreen langsung mendekati Natsu yang masih berusaha menutupi semburat merah pada pipinya

"Hei.. aku tahu kalian akan menikah. Tapi apa yang mau kalian lakukan tadi?" Deg! Wajah Natsu dan Lucy langsung memerah pekat. Dan tawa Elfman langsung pecah seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Evergreen.

"Setidaknya kalian mengerti situasi. Ini tempat umum! Sudahlah tak usah malu begitu Natsu!"Evergreen kembali bersuara, tapi ada nada ejekan dalam kalimat itu. Natsu langsung membalikan badannya dan menatap Evergreen

"Bukan urusanmu! Sana pergi kalian!" Natsu langsung mendorong Evergreen dan Elfman menuju pintu keluar toko itu. Lucy hendak menahan Natsu tapi wajahnya terlalu merah untuk melakukan itu

"Hahaha…. Wakatta wakatta… kami pergi sekarang! Jaa-" Elfman dan Evergreen tertawa sejenak lalu melambai sambil menjauh dari Natsu dan Lucy. Natu menghela nafas lalu berbalik menatap Lucy

"Sudah?" Lucy hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Natsu kemudian tersenyum dan menuju pemilik toko yang memndang mereka tak berkedip

"Kami ambil gaunnya" Natsu menunjuk Lucy. Membuat pemilik toko itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ba-baik!" Natsu kembali menghela nafasnya memandang pemilik toko itu mengajak Lucy kembali ke ruangan ganti.

Natsu kembali menghempaskan tubuhya ke atas sofa. Matanya ia tutup rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan ia lipat dibelakang kepala. Wajah Lucy saat mengenakan gaun itu kembali tergiang dalam benaknya. Membuat wajahnya kembali merah dalam sekejap.

"Ukh… kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu tadi?"

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy kembali dengan membawa sebuah tas kantong besar. Natsu langsung membayar gaun itu dan mengajak Lucy pulang, karena hari sudah gelap.

Sesaimpainya didepna apartemen. Lucy langsung turun dari mobil. Membawa beberapa tas kantong besar bersamanya. Tas itu sepertinya sangat berat, terlihat dari ekspresi Lucy saat mengangkat tas tas itu. Melihat hal itu Natsu langsung turun dan menghampiri Lucy

"Perlu bantuan?" Lucy menoleh kea rah Natsu, lalu tersenyum tipis

"Bisa bantu aku membawa tas tas ini ke dalam?"

"Tentu" Natsu langsung mengambil semua tas itu dan langsung menggendongnya dngan mudah ke dalam apartemen Lucy. Lucy tersenyum lalu mengekor dibelakang Natsu.

Srek…

Natsu meletakkan semua tas tas itu diatas sofa diapartemen Lucy, lalu membalik menatap Lucy yang tersenyum dibelakangannya.

"Wah.. hebat! Kau mengangkatnya dengan sangat ringan!" Natsu hanya tersenyum meremehkan mendngar pernyataan Lucy barusan.

"Halo nona! Aku adalah laki-laki. Dan laki-laki lebih kuat daripada perempuan!" Natsu menepuk nepuk dadanya. Lucy hanya tertawa geli melihat Natsu

"Wakatta… wakatta.. Arogatou-nee. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang" Natsu melirik jam yang mengantung di dinding lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi" Natsu mengacak pelan poni Lucy lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu apartement. Lucy melambai kearah Natsu yang segera menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

Lucy langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada bantal. Erlahan, Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kalender diatas meja didekatnya. Lucy tersenyum, dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Besok… pernikahannya bsok Lucy.."

Hari mungkin merupakan hari bersejarah bagi warga kota Magnolia. Karena mungkin pernikahan Lucy dan Natsu termasuk dalam pernikahan termewah disana.

* * *

"Lucy!"

Brak!

Gadis berambut kuning pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan gadis tengah menuju kearahnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu!" seorang gadis berambut biru langsung memeluk Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu

"Terimakasih… Levy"

"Hei… kau curang Levy, kami juga mau mengucapkan selamat pada Lucy!"Levy menoleh dan menatap Lissana yang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Levy memanyunkan bibirnya lalu melepas pelukannya pada Lucy. Dan merekapun memberi selamat satu per satu kepada Lucy.

"Nona Lucy"

Semua kepala dalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang gadis berambut pink pendek berdiri disana

"Pernikahannya akan segera dimulai"

"Baiklah Virgo-nii" Lucy langsung berdiri dan melambai kearah sahabat sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum.

Teng… Teng….

Suara lonceng menggema disetiap sudut gereja. Membuat sebuah moment sacral terasa sangat pekat. Lucy berjalan menuju altar. Didampingi ayahnya yang terus tersenyum padanya. Natsu sudah menunggu didepan altar.

Lucy tersenyum dan meraih tangan Natsu. Deg! Lucy merasakan hangat tangan Natsu langsung merambat ke jantungnya. Lucy lalu tersenyum dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Natsu mendekati pendeta yang juga tengah tersenyum

"Natsu Dragnel. Bersediakah kau mencintai Lucy Heartfilia dan selalu setia padanya?"

"Aku bersedia'

"Dan kau Lucy Heartfilia. Bersediakah engkau menerima Natsu Dragnel, selalu setia, dan terus mendampinginya saat suka maupun duka?"

"Ya,,Aku bersedia" Lucy tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Pendeta itupun membalas senyuman Lucy

"Kunyatakan kalian resmi sebagai suami istri. Silahkan penganti pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita"

Natsu memutar badannya dan berhadapan dengan Lucy yang tersenyum dengan semburat merah pada pipinya. Natsu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Lucy, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Lucy menutup matanya. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Dan mereka resmi menjadi suami istri

Sorakan demi sorakan mulai menghiasi aula gereja yang tengah diterpa kebahagian itu. Natsu melepas ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Lucy. Natsu lalu meggandeng tangan Lucy.

"Kau siap?" Lucy menganggukan kepalanya. Natsu langsung berlari menarik Lucy yang terus tertawa bahagia. Diikuti para undangan yang mengejar mereka dari belakang sambil terus bersorak penuh kebahagiaan.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah sepeda yang telah dihias dengan berbagai pita dan bunga warna warni. Natsu langsung menaiki sepeda itu. Dan menggonceng Lucy mengitari danau. Natsu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Lucy. Dan Lucy pun membalas senyuman itu hangat.

Setelah sekian lama mengitari danau itu, Natsu dan Lucy menuju rumah Natsu. Dihalaman rumah Natsu semua undangan sudah berada disana. Natsu langsung menggandeng Lucy menuju para undangan itu.

Natsu mengambil sebuah buket bunga dan menyondorkannya pada Lucy. Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu lalu melempar buket itu ke arah para undangan.

"Lu-Lucy-chan sudah menikah ya" Juvia memainkan jarinya kikuk. Didepannya Gray masih memandang ke arah Natsu dan Lucy lalu kembali memandang Juvia.

"Benar.. mereka sangat serasi" Gray tersenyum ke arah Juvia. Membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik Juvia.

"Lalu.. Gray-sama kita.. umm… kapan menyusul?" Juvia menundukan wajahnya yng sangat merah. Gray menatap Juvia sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut

Syuut…

Pluk…

Juvia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sebuah buket bunga berada di tangan Gray. Juvia terkejut, dan Gray hanya tersenyum

"Mungkin tak lama lagi" Gray tersenyum riang kea rah Juvia. Juvia langsung tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk tubuh Gray

"Kau harus segera menyusulku ice cube!' Gray menoleh dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Natsu yang berteriak padanya. Natsu tersenyum puas lalu kembali menatap Lucy

"Sepertinya pesta ini akan berlangsung lama" Natsu tersenyum dan menunjuk pada para undangan yang masih menikmati perta itu

"Ya.. sangat lama" Lucy membalas tersenyum. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak bias dihitung telah menghiasi malam di Magnolia. Sebuah pesta yang menyatukan dua insang .

Malam akhirnya terasa tenang saat pesta pernikahan itu akhirnya usai. Natsu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang telah dihiasi bunga mawar itu. Lucy tersenyum lalu langsung duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Kamar ini sangat cantik" Lucy tersenyum sambil terus mengamati sudut demi sudut kamar itu. Natsu bangkit lalu duduk disebelah Lucy

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan" Natsu menutup kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala

Lucy tersenyum lalu memajukan wajahnya memandang wajah Natsu.

Grep…

Cup…

Natsu tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Lucy dan mencium bibir Lucy. Lucy terkejut namun Lucy juga membalas ciuman itu. Hingga kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan jilatan. Natsu kemudian merebahkan tubuh Lucy diatas ranjang

"Na… Natsu~" Sebuah desahan mulai lolos dari bibir Lucy. Natsu menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang Lucy. Meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Natsu lalu mulai mendekati telinga Lucy dan terus meniup niupkan nafasnya disana

"Ah.. Natsu…nghh.." Lucy terus mendesah karena hembusan hangat nafas Natsu. Natsu lalu kembali turun menuju kedua dada Lucy.

Kedua tangan Natsu menyelinap kebelakang tubuh Lucy berusaha melepaskan kaitan gaun pengantin itu. Tak lama kaitan gaun pengantin itupun terlepas. Natsu langsung menarik turun gaun pengantin Lucy. Membuat kedua bukit kembar Lucy terekspos jelas dihadapannya

"Haaah.. Na!Natsu!" Lucy tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Natsu sudah mengunci tubuhnya. Natsu lalu mengarahkan tangannya menuju bukit kanan Lucy. Natsu mengelusnya perlahan, lalu menahannya dengan agak kencang

"Aaaaahhhh… Nat… nat.." Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Natsu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada bukit kiri Lucy lalu mulai menghisap nipple nya

"Ahhh… Nat… Natsuuu!"Lucy mulai menggeliat tak karuan karena perlakuan Natsu. Natsu lalu mempercepat hisapannya pada nipple Lucy.

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya lalu memilin dan mencubit pelan nipple Lucy. Membuat tubuh Lucy serasa seperti tersetrum.

"Natsu… ah… Nat.. Natsu" Lucy semakin tak nyaman sekarang. Bahkan kakinya terus bergerak gerak tak karuan. Nafas Lucy semakin memburu. Dan wajah Lucy sudah sangat merah.

Natsu kembali menurunkan ciuman menuju perus Lucy. Membuat Lucy sempat mengejang sebentar

"Ahh.. Natsu…" Lucy memandang rambut Natsu lalu memeluk kepala Natsu. Natsu lalu kembali menggigit dan menghisap perut Lucy. Meninggalkan kissmark yang membuat Lucy mulai menjambak jambak rambut pink Natsu

Natsu lalu mengangkat wajahnya dari perut Lucy. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kain yang menutupi segumpalan daging pada pangkal paha Lucy. Natsu langsung mengarahkan tangannya kesana dan mulai menarik pelan kain itu ke bawah

Lucy langsung tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang Natsu tak percaya

"Natsu! Jangan!"

Deg…

Natsu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Lucy tak percaya. Natsu memandang Lucy yang sudah setengah telanjang didepannya dengan tatapan sangat terkejut

"Lucy? Aku…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**Hola minnaaaaa…**

**Gomen Vivi baru bisa update soanya waktu itu ujian**

**Gimana Chapter 3 nya?**

**Semoga minna suka yaaaaa^^**

**Minta review nya ya minnaaa**

**Arigatou sudah membaca**


End file.
